Carried Away
by exploding-penguins
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been avoiding each other like the plague. Naruto and Kakashi decide to change that. What will happen after they get dragged to a cafe together? Written for SasuSaku month day 10. Rated high T.


**My contribution to SasuSaku month! This is for day 10, the prompt is 'Impulsive.' I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is rated a high T for some slightly sexy situations, so you've been warned. I've never written anything like this before. Yay for expanding my horizons! I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"What is _he _doing here?"

"What is _she _doing here?"

Naruto gulped and Kakashi simply smiled as their two other teammates glared daggers at each other. Sasuke and Sakura had been avoiding each other like the plague after the war, and quite frankly, it had gotten pretty ridiculous. Naruto and Kakashi had decided to take matters into their own hands, even if it meant being sneaky. The two shinobi hatched a plan to get their teammates to come to a café with them. Of course, they knew Sasuke and Sakura would never show up, knowing the other was there. So, Naruto invited Sasuke out while Kakashi invited Sakura out. It was the perfect plan. Unfortunately, it looked like they'd be facing the wrath of their hotheaded teammates.

"Hehe, I may have forgotten to mention that we invited Sakura-chan along as well," Naruto laughed uncomfortably.

Sasuke growled at the blond, utterly annoyed. He should have seen this coming, honestly. How could he be so blind? The dobe and his sensei had been bugging him about talking things out with Sakura for a while now. He should have known they'd come up with an idiotic plan like this at some point.

"I'm leaving," the raven said, turning toward the door.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping him. "Come on, teme. Lighten up! We haven't all gone out together in years. This can be a great bonding experience!"

"Naruto's right, Sasuke. Stay for a while. How bad can it be?" Kakashi chimed in.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, pretty annoyed at the situation as well. "I understand what you guys are trying to do, but I don't think this is a very good idea," she said.

"Give me one good reason why," Kakashi challenged.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. Truthfully, she couldn't think of anything. She knew the truth about Itachi, and why Sasuke went off the deep end before. While knowing the truth did make her feel better about things, she and Sasuke still felt very awkward around each other. As much as she hated to admit it, after everything he'd done, she still loved him. The realization made her feel like a fool. How she wished she could just get over him. The fact that he would never feel the same way made her heart ache. Sakura thought that maybe with time, if she stayed away from him, her feelings would go away. She smirked bitterly to herself. That would never happen.

The sound of Sasuke's voice broke Sakura from her thoughts. "Fine, I'll stay. Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

'_He really doesn't want to be here…' _Sakura thought sadly.

The four shinobi took their seats, with Sasuke and Sakura sitting across from each other. They all ordered tea and their food, with Kakashi of course opting to have his put in a to-go box. Sasuke wondered why Kakashi even went out to eat with them if he was never going to take off his mask and actually enjoy his food at the restaurant.

While waiting for their food, Kakashi attempted to make small talk while Sasuke and Sakura remained awkwardly silent. Sakura would only nod and smile to acknowledge she was listening, while Sasuke simply ignored everyone all together.

Naruto and Kakashi didn't miss the way that Sasuke and Sakura would glance at each other when the other wasn't looking. Kakashi smiled to himself under his mask. Naruto however couldn't resist making an obnoxious comment.

Slamming his hand on the table, Naruto got up and pointed to his teammates accusingly. "Oh, **come on! **I see the way you two are eyeing each other! There is so much sexual tension between you two it's ridiculous!" he bellowed.

Sakura gasped and blushed, and Sasuke glared draggers at the blond. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're a fucking moron," Sasuke seethed.

"Hey! Why are you calling me a moron!?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to face palm. "Naruto, look around," he said.

The blond frowned and looked around the café, realizing that every pair of eyes was on him and his table. He laughed nervously, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Hehe, nothing to see here, folks! Sorry about that, don't mind us!" he said, slowly sitting down.

Sakura put her head in her hands, trying to hide the intense blush adorning her cheeks. Naruto could be such an idiot sometimes. Why did he have to make a comment like that in front of everyone? "Gosh, this is so embarrassing…" she muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This never would have happened if you two hadn't tricked us into coming here. If we don't want to see each other, that's our decision," he said.

Sakura gasped softly at Sasuke's comment. He flat out said he didn't want to see her. Did he have no interest in making things right with her? Deep down, she wanted to make things right with him, but she felt like he didn't want to. It looked like her fear was confirmed. She felt an ache in her chest, and a familiar stinging in her eyes. No, she would not cry. No way.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry I'm so annoying that you have no desire to see me, Sasuke-kun," she said softly, looking down.

Sasuke's head snapped to her direction, staring at her. "What the hell? That's not what I meant," he said.

Feeling hurt and defensive, Sakura looked up to stare him right in the eye. "Tell me, Sasuke. Have you tried to kill any of your friends lately?"

The table immediately fell dead silent. Sakura knew she was crossing the line, but she was hurt, and she didn't care at the moment. Sasuke had hurt her enough, and all she wanted at the moment was to hurt him back, just this once. She even dropped the usual honorific.

"Sakura-chan, calm down…" Kakashi said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"You know she doesn't mean it, right, teme?" Naruto said nervously.

Naruto's question went unanswered. Sasuke and Sakura simply continued to stare each other down. Sasuke couldn't believe what just came out of Sakura's mouth. What the fuck was her problem? Truth be told, Sakura's question felt like a kunai to the gut. He'd tried to kill the people that were precious to him, including Sakura, and he wanted to forget about it. He regretted it. Now she was bringing it up and throwing it in his face?

He stared at her emotionlessly. "I haven't, actually. Have you had any patients die on you lately?"

The pinkette's eyes widened, and she looked down. A patient had died on her recently, and she'd been feeling upset about it ever since. She had a feeling that her guilt was contributing to her being so vicious toward Sasuke and saying things she didn't mean. However, she was in too deep. Her pride wouldn't let her apologize, at least not before Sasuke did. She was still hurt. She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Thanks for asking. I was too weak to save her," she said softly.

Sasuke's eyes immediately softened, and he felt his chest constrict. He honestly hadn't known she'd lost a patient recently. Guilt began to build up in him. How had they gotten here? Is this really what they'd become? He didn't want to argue with her like this, or make her feel badly about herself. Just as he was about to apologize, the pinkette spoke again.

"I know how you feel about me. I promise that after tonight, I won't come around you anymore. I know you hate me, Sasuke-kun," she said softly. The tears she'd been trying to hold back finally spilled over.

Sasuke simply stared at her. Memories from the night he left came flooding back to him.

'_You've always hated me, haven't you, Sasuke-kun?'_

'_I love you more than anything!'_

Without another word, Sasuke bolted out of his seat and walked over to Sakura, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her seat.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, concerned.

"Teme, calm down!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura simply looked up at Sasuke in shock before he dragged her out of the café and into an alley right next to it. The two stood in silence for a couple of moments while Sasuke tried to collect his thoughts and find the words to say. He finally turned to Sakura, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What is your problem, Sakura? Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

Sakura sniffled and wiped at her eyes before responding. "I'm tired of feeling like nothing but a burden to you. I know you think that I'm weak, and nothing but a hindrance-"

"You know nothing! That's not how I feel at all!" he cut her off, unable to keep the anger out of his voice this time.

Sakura stared him straight in the eye, angry at the whole situation, and her own feelings. "Then tell me, Sasuke-kun. What am I to you!?"

Sasuke stared back at her, trying to find the right words. Sakura was someone precious to him, he knew that. But she was more than that. Naruto was his best friend, Kakashi was a father figure, and Sakura… she wasn't just his friend, or just his teammate.

Frustrated with his inability to express himself through words, Sasuke chose to use actions instead. Before Sakura knew what was happening, she found herself being pushed against the wall of the alley and a pair of lips on hers. The pinkette was shocked at first, not expecting the man she thought hated her to kiss her, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Her eyes closed and she clung onto him, eagerly responding to the kiss.

Sasuke cupped her face in his hands before running a hand through her hair, making her gasp softly. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue between their lips and into her mouth, making her moan softly into the kiss. The sound only made Sasuke kiss her more passionately, hoping to communicate all of the words he couldn't say. After an intense clash of tongues and teeth, the two slowly pulled apart, completely breathless.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there, still clinging closely to each other, trying to catch their breath. After a couple of moments, Sasuke broke the silence. "You're precious to me, Sakura…"

The pinkette smiled up at the raven, and the two came to a silent understanding. She slowly reached up and placed a kiss on his lips, murmuring against them. "You're precious to me as well, Sasuke-kun…"

The feel of her lips ghosting against his as she spoke sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, and he found that he needed to kiss her again. He quickly claimed her lips again, pressing her against the wall harder, kissing her senseless. He knew it was impulsive, making out in an alley with this woman, this beautiful, annoying woman… But he found that he didn't care. He only hoped Sakura didn't mind. Though judging by the way she was clinging to him and responding so eagerly, he didn't think she did.

Sasuke ran his tongue along her tongue, her teeth, every inch of her mouth and she once again moaned into the kiss. Only this time, she found herself being hoisted off of her feet and her legs wrapping around his waist. Was this really happening? This had to be a dream. But it felt _so real _and _so good. _If this was a dream, Sakura never wanted to wake up.

Sasuke's lips left her own and latched onto her neck as his hands began exploring her body, coming to rest on her hips. Sakura tilted her head to give him better access, running her hands through his hair and unconsciously grinding her hips against his, causing Sakura to gasp and Sasuke to groan. He gave her neck a light nip and ground his hips against hers, thinking that they should stop but really having no desire to.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began, breathless, "More…"

"You two getting carried away there?" came a familiar voice.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes flew open and they jumped away from each other so fast it'd make your head spin. Sakura blushed furiously and Sasuke looked away, cursing himself for being so impulsive.

"Shut up, Kakashi," Sasuke muttered.

"GROSS! Kakashi-sensei and I came out to check on you guys just to make sure you weren't killing each other, and we find you about to make babies instead! I knew there was some serious sexual tension between you guys but can't you at least have the decency to finish eating with us and then fuck each others brains out after-"

Naruto was cut off and effectively knocked out by a rather violent punch from a very pissed off pinkette, before she glanced back at the raven with a pretty blush.

Sasuke simply smirked at her, definitely not expecting the night to have turned out like this.

Maybe being impulsive wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave a review and save this to your favorites!**


End file.
